tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriella Cullen/Traits
Personality Throughout the series, Gabriella is described as being compassionate, kind, caring, empathetic, friendly, and easy to get along with. Her heart is said to be her greatest strength, as she holds compassion for not just humans but all creatures including vampires and shapeshifters. She is extremely non judgmental, allowing Gabriella to even accept vampires who choose to stick to their regular diet of human blood as she understands it’s “part of their nature”, however she does have a line when it comes to vampires who torture and kill humans simply for fun. She is said to be extremely loyal and protective of her friends and family. She doesn’t like seeing people in any kind of pain, often looking as though she’s experiencing their pain with them. It has been suggested by Edward that she inherited her compassion (a trait she picked up over the years) from Carlisle. She isn’t fond of violence and always tries to avoid it, however she won’t hesitate to fight for those she loves and for what she believes is right. Bella describes her as being quite athletic during one of the PE classes together: Gabriella later explains that Emmett kept her very active growing up. She holds quite a joyous personality, one that makes her easy to trust and - at most times - a comfort to be around. She tends to navigate to those in need, always able to see the good in others (especially when they struggle to see it themselves). She can also be quite humourous at times and rather quick-witted. She speaks in a soft, sweet tone that is often calm, but has been known to take on an octave higher than normal when she is startled or experiencing some kind of heightened emotion. When Gabriella expresses any kind of anger, the emotion is said to look “greatly out of place” on her face due to the gentleness and kindness of her features. Gabriella is exceptionally fond of shopping and high quality clothes, and always enjoys going on shopping trips with her sisters. Though always given the best of everything, Gabriella remains very humble. She has quite a knack for applying make up thanks to Alice’s and Rosalie’s guidance over the years. She mostly does her own make up but will let Alice take over on certain occasions. While Gabriella is as enthusiastic as Alice with shopping and makeup, she is described by Bella to be less “threatening” about it. As a vampire, Gabriella’s emotions are amplified, including her compassion towards human life. This helped her to focus solely on the animal blood, as she feared that she would accidentally “slip” and harm an innocent. Appearance Gabriella is a beautiful young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes which are often mistake as doe-eyes and long, smooth dark brown hair. She has a very gentle look about her that makes it easy for others to trust her. She stands at about 5'4 and has a slim, slightly athletic figure. Her weight was said to have dropped a bit during the stress of the aftermath of her assault but gained it back as she recovered. She has been noted to wear a special necklace given to her by Edward for her sixteenth birthday that once belonged to his birth mother, Elizabeth Masen. She has a tiny crescent-shaped scar on her shoulder from when Renesmee bit her prior to learning that “humans didn’t heal as fast as Jacob”. Because Renesmee is non-venomous, the bite posed no threat to Gabriella and was eventually healed up completely during her transition into a vampire. When Gabriella becomes a vampire, she becomes extremely beautiful with slightly more pale skin (with an olive tint), straight waist length brown hair, and crimson eyes that eventually turn gold after months of feeding on the animal diet. Her appearance changes if she goes long without feeding; her eyes darken, becoming onyx black, and purple bruise-like shadows appear beneath her eyes. She will also sparkle as if a thousand diamonds were embedded into her skin when exposed to sunlight. In terms of fashion sense, Gabriella wears a lot of designer clothes brought from expensive malls. She’s never had a preference where her clothes are brought from (whether they’re from expensive stores or regular stores) but throughout her life she’s always been brought the best of the best by her mother and sisters. She is always eager for a shopping trip to grab the latest fashions though sometimes feels like Alice buys her too much, claiming one time that her closet was “overfilling from the last shopping trip”. Special Abilities Advanced Telepathy : Main Article: Advanced Telepathy Advanced telepathy is Gabriella’s gift to mentally control everything the brain controls, allowing her to send her thoughts to people’s minds, implant persuasive thoughts into the minds of others to make them do as she desires and more by default, hearing thoughts. Edward, Aro and the Quileute shape-shifters also show this ability, though in different manners. Throughout her human life, Gabriella felt incredibly helpless on a number of occasions such her assault and the many threats her family faced which she was unable to fight alongside them. Her will to never be helpless again (not just for herself but to help protect her loved ones) was so strong that in return, when she became a vampire, she gained this unique ability. At first Gabriella’s ability manifested as mind-reading as she continuously started answering questions and addressing comments out loud that people were just thinking, however she slowly discovered that she could also send her own thoughts to others as a form of communication. She is able to actively focus on the thoughts of a particular person but still sometimes picks up thoughts of random people from within her vicinity. She often has difficultly “blocking” the thoughts of agitated individuals or crowds, finding it a lot more harder to zone in on a singular person’s thoughts that way. If a person is thinking in a language other than English, Gabriella can still hear them though does not understand the thoughts. Because their abilities were so similar in certain aspects, Edward helped Gabriella to control her mind reading. Her control over her telepathy continues to improve with time and practice. A decade later, Gabriella learnt that not only could she hear thoughts and send them, but she could also implant persuasive thoughts into the minds of others to manipulate them into doing whatever she desired. This form of mind control allows Gabriella to force people make decisions and do things that goes completely against what they may do out of their own free will (eg: turning an enemy against their own men), yet may believe they are acting on their own accord. She is only able to influence one person’s mind at a time though it’s unknown whether she has the possibility to extend to controlling multiple minds after centuries of practice. If that’s the case, then she would have the capability of creating her own personal army that would abide to her every command. Aro originally wanted Edward to join his guard because of his mind reading ability, however after learning of Gabriella’s much more advanced telepathy, his desire for Edward to join the Volturi was replaced with Gabriella. Edward states that the reason behind this is because Aro doesn’t surround himself with second best. Gabriella has been offered a place within the Volturi guard though she has declined. She is considered to be a prized gift, much like Alice’s visions and Bella’s mental shield. Bella Swan is the only known person immune to Gabriella’s telepathy, as her mind acts as a shield against it. Any other such defense mechanisms against mental abilities will most likely block Gabriella’s as well. Category:Twilight Trait Pages Category:Trait Pages Category:Caity95